


The Allure of Probably, and the Hope that One Day Maybe

by BleuBombshell



Series: Badly needed Sasodei on ao3 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Hope, Love, M/M, Pining, Sad Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuBombshell/pseuds/BleuBombshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasori pines for his sociopath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Allure of Probably, and the Hope that One Day Maybe

It was like this all the time, but it was both wonderful and bittersweet.

Deidara would laugh like a madman, crazy and wild.

A white bird would fly by, and land near the one or many people in front of the blonde.

It would explode.. and Deidara would be off.

This was how Sasori loved seeing him.

Insane, murderous, and doing what he loved- making art.

Sure, their views on art may have differed slightly, but they truly appreciated each others handiwork.

Especially when it meant seeing the man you love with such a look of pure, unadulterated joy in his eyes.

Sasori loved seeing Deidara's eyes light up with the fire and smoke of his victims.

Sasori loved Deidara.

But he didn't think Deidara knew that, and he knew he'd probably never tell him.

He was very greatful to be in Deidara's life, and it was wonderful to see him like this so often.

But it also hurt him, knowing he'd probably never have the chance to be with the man. 

_Probably_.

And that's what kept him going from day to day.

The allure of _probably_.


End file.
